


Silver & Gold Nebulas

by Shipsrmythirst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But also not, But is a hilarious entrance and I love her, Canon Compliant, Disaster Gays are my favorite thing to write, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), I'm not sorry, It's okay Keith I'm thirsty for Shiro too, Keith Pining, Keith birthday 2018, Kinda, M/M, Mild Angst, Okay it's mostly canon compliant, Pidge is also hardly in it, SHEITH - Freeform, Soulmate AU, You'll see what I mean, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsrmythirst/pseuds/Shipsrmythirst
Summary: Keith spent most of his life not wanting to think of two things: Soulmates, and his birthday. He accepted that he'd never find his soulmate at a young age, love wasn't a thing you found in most of his foster homes. And birthdays? Who celebrated those when you needed to focus more on getting by, survival. But then there's the Garrison - and Takashi Shirogane. How can life change so much because of one person just...believing in him?





	Silver & Gold Nebulas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as just a drabble for Keith's birthday. It was meant to be around 900 words, but it got out of control and ended up being a 5k+ Soulmate AU. ^^;  
>   
> I really hope you guys enjoy it, this fic means so much to me. It's the first longer one-shot I've written for Sheith. And if you're having a bad day, I hope it cheers you up a little, too.  
>   
>   
> -This was not beta'd, so I'm sorry in advance if there are any errors, feel free to point them out (pls be kind).

Growing up was full of questions with vague, cryptic answers on his birthday. Keith would look up into his father's far-off gaze and wonder aloud if maybe his mother was out there somewhere. His father would always give him the same sad smile, patting his head as a silent dismissal. The only verbal replies he ever received on the topic were usually "She had a mission" or "It was _for the best_ ". Always short, always simple. All he knew for sure was that they'd been soulmates, their marks having turned into blue galaxy patterns. His father's resting on his shoulder, though he knew nothing of his mother's. Keith's was on his palm, black and shaped like a crescent. He didn't consider soulmates much, though, what was the point? People always left in the end, anyway. Because, his father was gone, and Keith was... lost. There was no one. Just Keith, to celebrate his birthdays alone. Well, Keith and the foster homes. A few visits to juvie, too, but for fights, he didn't start - just finished. For some reason, his size seemed to make people think he was an easy target, but they quickly learned how wrong they were. It was the Galaxy Garrison, with their promise of touching the stars and _begging_ for new recruits, that made Keith feel the sparks of hope, but he quickly crushed them. 

Doing so, however, proved to be in vain. Because it wasn’t the Garrison. Not really. Maybe it had been, at first. But when those steel eyes had locked onto Keith's with pure dedication and unfaltering loyalty and faith, his world tilted for the first time. It was surreal and sudden like someone had lit him on fire without the burn. Shiro had been with someone then, and Keith knew where he stood well enough. He could allow himself to be happy just by being in Shiro's presence. He was glorious. This man who achieved amazing things but carried a heart of pure gold, who fiercely believed in Keith even when no one else would. Shiro was... a miracle, and Keith knew to count those, he'd lost far too much already. So, he'd firmly decided never to tell anyone his birthday, because no one was worthy except Shiro, and Shiro didn't need to pity celebrate him. Keith had done fine without one and would continue to do so. This was what best friends did for each other.

  
It wasn't until "Pilot Error", when everyone began trying to convince him that he'd never see those eyes again, hear that laughter, breathe in that sce- It wasn't until then that Keith realized he had _fallen_ . But then his fist collided with Iverson's face, blood - that was distinctly not his - coating his knuckles, that he realized just how far _gone_ he truly was, and how late he might be. No. Shiro couldn't be gone. Keith was going to find him. There was so much Keith needed to tell him after his time away, so much he wanted to share with only him. Shiro wouldn't make a damn Pilot Error. Not him. Keith never cared about soulmates, but some deep part of him hoped Shiro was. Even if he wasn't, Keith knew he couldn't let him go. Shiro had given him hope, offered him a light when everything felt too dark, and Keith was determined to never give up on him.

Expelled, and very homeless, Keith had chosen to do what he'd always done best; go it alone. Somehow, he'd found himself in the desert, in an all too familiar hover bike (which had a familiar jacket hanging beside where it had been parked), following a feeling that pulled him like a fifth limb. An empty shack. For him, a home that was _his_. Keith spent months following that feeling around, discovering things that made zero sense but that he couldn't discount when he was seeing it with his own two eyes. He mapped out most of the orange desert, following that odd lug around with his knife always neatly lucked at his hip. Hieroglyph-like symbols decorated the caves of the Arizona sands, leading him to follow a path towards some sort of... robotic lion? Some sort of barrier-force field protected it, not letting him near no matter what he tried. So, he studied the markings in its cave, attempting to decipher what it meant. Any distraction from the loneliness was welcome.

  
His birthday rolled around, and Keith didn't consider it much anymore, it wasn't something he'd celebrated in years now. A light was falling from the sky, and he somehow _knew_ it was a ship - like it was calling out to him. A sudden blossom of hope spread throughout his whole body, adrenaline propelling him towards the bike. He'd always kept a bag of supplies attached to the bike just in case, so he was ready to go no matter what was going on. The trajectory of the craft was just near the Garrison, a place he hadn't been in ages, but he sped on, formulating his plan. The bike was left parked by a tent entrance right as the guards left to see what the explosions he'd caused were. He didn't have the time to appreciate how well that had worked, instead rushing into the makeshift quarantine they'd set up. Three guards? No, Three examiners, but they tried to approach him anyway, and Keith instantly retaliated, careful to _just_ knock them out.

  
Familiar. The body that laid on the table caused a now very well-known tug in his chest. The hard muscles, defined and chiseled, the big arms that screamed _gym_ to him every time he’d seen him in the halls before meeting, but the metal shining on his right was new, making doubt sink heavy in his gut. Slowly, Keith reached out toward that strong, firm jaw, careful fingertips lightly touching his cheek. Pressing his hand there, palm wrapping around the jawline, Keith gently pushed.

  
"Shiro?" It was a broken whisper escaping his lips, not truly a question. He'd already known when he'd seen the body, but finally seeing his face was different, confirming.

  
Shiro’s eyes were closed, his breathing even and steady, but there were noticeably _new_ features decorating his face. A dark pink scar slashed his nose, and a shocking forelock of white stuck out form his hair, but the undercut was still there, his face still sharp and perfect - just like Keith remembered. He was so wrapped up in taking in all of Shiro’s features, seeing him for the first time in so long, that it took Keith more seconds than it should have to notice the tingling in his palm. It wasn’t until the tingling turning to just this side of painful that he jumped back slightly, shaking out his hand like it’d been stung. He blinked in confusion, not knowing what just happened, maybe he’d gotten a static shock?  
  
But, a sudden realization dawned on him that was like a huge rock lodged itself in his throat.  
  
Glancing at his left palm, the one that had been pressed against Shiro’s face, Keith lifted his glove a bit and watched as his soulmate mark changed. The crescent moon there was no longer black but shifting into a deep silver. Gold nebula-like clouds began slowly etching themselves in over it like a drawing, though he guessed it was more like a tattoo, permanent. It could have been seconds, it could have been weeks that he’d been stuck in a daze standing there, but Keith managed to snap out of it when Shiro made a noise, a deep intake of breath. The way he’d turned

Shiro’s face revealed clearly the perfect circular shape that laid just near his jaw. It was now turning a deep gold instead, silver clouds overlaying it, just like Keith’s gold ones were slowly creeping in.

 _Deep breath, Keith. Deep breath. So Shiro’s your soulmate. That’s basically all you’ve ever wanted, right? Okay, okay. Not the time to panic. Gotta get him out of here before they come back._ Keith shushed his panicked, buzzing thoughts as he fixed his glove and leaned down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders for support as he lifted him up, grabbing Shiro’s human arm, wrapping it around his own shoulders. Just as they were about to go, Shiro still out like a light, three people - in civilian clothing for _some_ reason - appeared at the door, and one was yelling about being the one to save Shiro? Keith didn’t have time to focus on that, but he appreciated the help carrying Shiro, so he just rolled his eyes and rushed along. The added weight to the bike was a bit much, but the guards chasing them left no room for arguing, so off they were.

With all the rush, he didn’t have time to think about the soulmate _situation,_ instead focusing on the escape. Garrison was on their tail, close and chasing them like Shiro was a prize. The route back to the shack was rough and windy, full of curved paths and narrow roads. Keith opted to take a rather familiar route, one with a cliff he knew the goons wouldn’t dare jump over - not like he could. They reached the edge in a flurry of speed, everyone behind him showing clear signs of panic, but Keith just tossed them a simple _hang on_ and kept going, taking the dive expertly just like Shiro had done so, so many years previous. A flick of the wrist and they were back on even, balanced ground again, the wind blowing past them in a gush of sound. A deep breath and the adrenaline started to simmer, slowly but surely.

They finally arrived at his shack and, with some help, Keith managed to get Shiro onto the futon by the door inside. Now that his head was a bit clearer, he realized the three must have been Garrison cadets who were also attempting to sneak into the tent. When he looked at each of them he realized that one of them was Katie Holt, Matt’s younger sister. _What had he called her? Pidge, right._ But she was dressed as a male, so Keith didn’t ask and turned his attention back to Shiro until addressed. The marks were fully transformed now, he knew that but kept Shiro’s face turned anyway, not wanting to reveal anything before he’d woken.

A light tap on his shoulder from where he sat on the floor beside Shiro snapped him from his thoughts. Glancing up in a daze, Pidge stood there staring back, waiting for a response. Keith attempted a half-smile on her behalf.

“Sorry we barged in on you like this, I’m really glad he’s okay, is it okay if we sleep here tonight?” she asked, voice carrying a hint of hesitance. Keith shrugged gently.

“There’s a bed in the next room-” the only room, but he never minded, since it was _usually_ just him- “you guys can take that. I’ll sleep here. ….t-thanks for the help.” Pidge’s eyes widened noticeably at the thanks, but she didn’t comment, merely nodded in acceptance.

“Yeah. And...Keith?” she patted his shoulder again and he leaned his head back to really look at her, meeting her eyes, “Don’t tell them who I am. They don’t know. And, I just wanted to say, h-” Shiro made a shuffling sound, interrupting her. Shifting onto his side, there were uncomfortable noises distinctly seeming like nightmares, and Keith’s heart sped. “Nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”

That was strange. Keith wondered if maybe it had to do with her missing family, but he tried not think about it now. Not that he didn’t care about them, he hoped they were able to be found too, but he couldn’t focus on them now. He had more pressing matters to think of. Instead, his main focus should be Shiro, who was now rustling more in the way he always did when he was about to wake, which for some reason Keith still remembered. It was hard not to blush at the memory of falling asleep on the roof of the Garrison watching meteor showers together, but he tried hard, dammit.

In what felt like just one second, Shiro’s eyes had snapped open, breath coming in fast and hard, the next he bolted upright, metal hand gripping the back of the couch too hard - so hard in fact that the wood of the frame beneath the cushion creak a bit - as he took in the room. The last thing those steel eyes took in was Keith, breath catching in both their throats when their gazes locked. Many of his features had changed, and honestly, Keith had expected even more to change, but the way Shiro’s eyes _softened_ a little whenever he looked at him hadn’t changed at all. It made his heart pick up its pace, butterflies setting a steady flight pattern in his chest. Shiro relaxed, the panic leaving his body like a deep breath, the grip on the couch loosening bit by bit until his hand was finally in his lap. Keith swallowed hard before averting his gaze. Meeting Shiro’s eyes was getting to be a bit too much for his poor heart, but he only succeeded in eyeing Shiro’s soulmate mark instead. _Great job, Keith._ The staring only made Shiro absentmindedly rub the mark, and he supposed it felt different now, by his expression, because his gray eyes instantly widened in curious fear.

“K-Keith?” His eyes darted to him, full of questions, but hoarse and weak from drugs and exhaustion.

“Yeah? Do you need anything? How are you feeling? Take it easy, don’t push yourself,” Keith said it all too fast as if he’d planned it out ahead of time, and maybe he had, but he just wasn’t ready, didn’t know how Shiro would react. This was such a bad time! But how could he sit on this information? Deep breaths, deep breaths. _Focus_.

“ _Slow down,_ ” Shiro chuckled, a nostalgic smile crossing his lips that made Keith’s chest _ache_ , “I escaped, I was...a captive. Honestly, I have a lot to tell you. First, though - how are you? You look… Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro’s voice made Keith want to shiver, he’d forgotten what it was like to hear it in person. Deep and full of concern, and all for just him. God, this man was his _soulmate._ How?

“Shiro, I’m-” he shook his head, no he couldn’t lie. Keith couldn’t look Shiro in the eyes, which were even more worried now, and not tell him that they were _bound_ now, inexplicably so. Whether it was romantically, how Keith so desperately wanted, or platonic, it didn’t matter. An invisible string tied them together, and neither of them could do anything about it now.

Keith tried again.

“It might not be what you want, and… Shiro, I’m so sorry, I know you just got back, _we_ just got you back, and I mean, maybe it’s platonic? I don’t know, I-” Keith lifted his palm, removing his glove as he did to show his colored mark as he did so. Shiro’s eyes narrowed, darkening a bit, but he couldn’t read the expression so anxiety coiled around him tightly. Clearing his throat, “Yours...changed too. When I went to get you. ...I’m so sorry Shiro.”

They sat there like that for what seemed like ages but was most likely more like minutes. Shiro reached for Keith’s hand, making his heart stutter for a breath. A cold, metal thumb lightly brushed over the mark with a deep, pensive look on his face. Keith dared not say anything, afraid to break whatever moment they were apparently having. The silence in the room carried tense weight. The others had gone to sleep right away, and like this, it truly felt like they were in a bubble of just them - alone in their own universe. Indigo eyes watched as Shiro’s thumb traced back and forth, waiting for him to break the silence. It finally graced him when Shiro took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment before reopening with a focused look.

“Keith. Please don’t-” his voice wavered, but he soldiered on, shaking his head, “Don’t apologize for saving my life. And for getting me out of that...quarantine.” He took a deep breath, trying to gather some courage to meet Keith’s steady eyes that watched him with careful patience, always willing to wait for him. “And especially…For being my soulmate, apparently. I…-” was that a blush? Keith blinked a few times, “I-I’m not good at these things,” he gestured wildly at nothing- “but I… I don’t _think_ it’s platonic...I-It doesn’t feel that way? I don’t...What do you feel?” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, trying to conceal his nerves.

Keith could only keep blinking, confused and lost. Shiro? Was accepting this situation? Was thanking him - in a way? All the tension he’d been holding in that evening leaked out and he couldn’t stop giggling, holding his sides. He was attempting to hold in the laughter, but it was hard. Everything about the situation made him want to scream, cry, and laugh, but instead, he just giggled like a madman. Shiro was staring at him and shaking his head, waiting for the fit to pass.

“Not giving me a lot of confidence here,” Shiro smirked, eyes full of mirth.

“Oh, like you ever needed an ego boost, everyone was in love with you at the Garrison,” Keith teased, folding his arms on the couch cushion’s edge so he could prop his chin there. He peered up at Shiro and smiled.

“ _Every_ one?” Shiro prodded gently, eyes still full of gentle amusement, but now sparkling with hope, too. Keith supposed he had nothing to lose at this point, they _were_ soulmates, after all.

“Everyone,” he confirmed softly, his smile was soft, shy at the edges. He held his left hand up, letting the dim light of the moon from the window above make the mark shimmer to prove his point, “I don’t think it’s platonic either. It doesn’t feel that way.”

Shiro traced the outline of it gently, touch feather-light as if he was mesmerized, it looked so much like a moon covered in gold nebulas. Keith wanted to show him what his own looked like, so he reached for his datapad that had been stuffed into his back pocket in the hectic running around of the evening and pulled it up, ignoring Shiro’s curious gaze for the moment. With a few pokes, the selfie mode was activated. He held it up for Shiro with a knowing look.

“I know you want to see it,” Keith murmured. Shiro’s eyes grew slightly bigger for a fraction of a second, before softening again, a small smile on his beautiful lips.

“Thank you,” he took the datapad, metal fingers carefully holding it up at an angle so he could see.

There was a sharp inhale as Shiro’s breath caught, Keith assumed it was because he’d finally seen the mark, that it’d _sunk in._ Maybe he was finally realizing what this meant? Anxiety was threatening to bubble up again, but he did his best to quell it. They had just confirmed their feelings, and Keith wasn’t about to doubt the one man who had never given him a reason. Shiro reached up with his human hand to lightly brush his jawline, fingers prodding the golden mark as if to make sure it was real. There was an awkward moment, where neither of them really knew what to say - how to fill the silence. What if even being soulmates, it didn’t work out as Keith hoped? What if it wasn’t as easy as it was for other soulmates, as seamless? They were both different now, what if they weren’t the same as before - what if those differences were too much, too much even for a soulmate mark?

Cool metal fingers pressed the datapad back into Keith’s palm. Surprise must have briefly crossed his features because Shiro shot him a weary expression. He put the datapad down, tenderly taking the metal palm into his own. Questions upon questions swam around his mind about how exactly Shiro had acquired aforementioned hand, but he knew it really wasn’t the time for them. He leaned down, slow enough to be stopped if Shiro wanted, and pressed a hard kiss to the crease of his palm where smooth black met hard metal. A deep breath audibly left Shiro before Keith looked up to meet his eyes again.

“Your eyes are like galaxies,” Shiro murmured, sounding breathless. Red crept onto his cheeks and suddenly Shiro was clearing his throat with an awkwardness that didn’t suit him. “I! I mean, um,” he gestured uselessly around the room before slumping his shoulders in surrender, burying his face in his free hand (Keith thought it was very cute), “Do...Do you...want to go outside? I kind of want some Earth air, haven’t seen the stars in… I actually don’t know how long.” A humorless laugh rumbled in Shiro’s chest, and Keith wanted to wrap his arms around him, erase whatever caused the pain that briefly creased his brows. He swallowed hard and nodded instead.

Keith stood, taking a small step back (as much as he could, really) from the sofa to allow Shiro some room to get up as well. His makeshift living room was quite small and didn’t have much walking space for more than one person. He tried his best to squish himself to the side. Shiro was a bit caught off guard by the sudden movement, but his lips slowly quirked up as he moved to stand. Keith was trying hard not to stare at his arms, the way the muscles hardened and smoothed as he moved, or his hard chest and apparent abs.

“Do you want new clothes?” Keith blurted. He had a feeling that the huge pajama shirt he’d draped over his weird, black bodysuit (which still clung to him like glue) was probably not very comfortable. Shiro peered down for the first time, eyeing the mouse patterns littering the red fabric carefully before shaking his head, a wild grin on his face.

“Absolutely not. Maybe later though,” he offered, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder when he finally stood.

It felt...familiar, so familiar in fact that Keith found himself leaning into the touch slightly without fully meaning to. He gave Keith’s shoulder a small squeeze that felt like reassurance before letting go. The way they were standing now, between the couch and the small coffee table Keith could fit into the space, they were almost pressed chest-to-chest. He felt his heart pounding in his ears because clearly, he should be moving. _Should_ be looking somewhere other than Shiro’s pecs or the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

Keith had to swallow himself, breath caught in his throat. Was this what drowning felt like? When he finally chanced a look up, realizing _neither_ of them were moving, he noticed that Shiro was watching him, a small hesitant smile on his lips. Those deep gray eyes went from boring into his own, to his lips, and Keith’s flicked down to Shiro’s lips, heart back to a stuttering pace. /was this it? Was Shiro about to kiss him? He’d dreamt of this moment (and maybe a little more, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud) for so, _so_ long. Keith allowed his eyes to close, allowed himself to just breathe.

The sound of a door opening made both of them jump, Shiro immediately getting in a defensive position as if to ward off any intruders. Keith turned completely around, face completely red if the heat he felt was any notice. The door had been the one to Keith’s small bedroom, a head of light brown hair poking out of the doorway. Huge round glasses were carefully adjusted as amused eyes narrowed at them. Pidge shot them a genuine smile.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Was gonna check on Shiro,” she waved at him and he visibly relaxed until he smiled back at her, waving her forward, “Glad to see you’re feeling...okay? Is that the right word? You were abducted by aliens and captive so not sure that’s really the uh...right term. Sorry. Anyway, do you know anything about my family?” Pidge’s fast pace and anxious tone made Keith feel for her. He’d lost his father, and losing Shiro too was… He hoped they found her family, too.

“I’m sorry, Katie, I don’t remember. But I hope we find them,” Shiro grimaced, hating how helpless he felt.

Pidge frowned deeply but nodded, accepting that this was all she’d get tonight. She looked between Shiro and Keith for a bit before biting her lip. Keith eyed her suspiciously. He knew that look. There was something she wanted to say, and he had a feeling it was going to be something he didn’t like.

“Well, just, um, F-Y-I, don’t tell anyone who I am, I already told Keith. And uh,” Pidge looked up at Keith as she backed away towards the door, a nervous but playful smile dancing on her lips, “Happy birthday Keith!” With that, she was gone, the door closed before Keith could even take another breath.

Of _course_ she knew. Keith had a nagging sense that she’d probably hacked the Garrison computers back in their cadet days to find out, after his many refusals to tell anyone. He wondered why she’d never told him before, but he had more urgent matters at the moment. Shiro, who was looking at the floor, jaw unhinged, seemed to be having...a situation. Keith didn’t know what to say or do. He fidgeted with his hands, staring at him analytically for a few minutes in the silence. One of them would have to say something first, right? Shiro closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth while pinching the bridge of his nose. His shook out his shoulders and then leveled Keith with a _look_.

“Come on,” he commanded, putting both hands on either of Keith’s shoulders and steering them through the front door.

A rosy tint rose to Keith’s cheeks as they reached the porch, door shutting behind them. Shiro moved to stand beside him, face in his hands. The stance made him look off like he was embarrassed, something Keith thought didn’t look right on him. Shiro was always one to get nervous easily or feel bad when things didn’t go right - even if it was for someone else and completely out of his control. He had a good heart like that, something Keith really admired and part of the reason he’d fallen _so hard_. But he’d never seen him so... shy? He couldn’t put words to it.

Slowly, he moved to stand in front of Shiro, taking hard steps so it wouldn’t be a surprise when he approached. Keith gently wrapped his fingers around the hands still pressed against Shiro’s face, tugging with little force. Shiro let his hands fall, but didn’t meet Keith’s eyes when he peered up at him with concern. With a heavy sigh, he dropped his shoulders as if in surrender. Keith just blinked at him, lost. Was this all because of what Pidge had said? Or because of the soulmates thing? Both? Keith didn’t know, all he knew was that he wanted to make Shiro smile again. This expression on his face was making something tug in his chest, and it was getting unbearable. Shiro finally looked up at him after a moment, eyes full of some sort of apology. He couldn’t understand why.

“Keith, why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro whispered, and it was so quiet that Keith almost thought he’d imagined it, but those pleading gray eyes told him otherwise.

“Told you? Told you what?” He didn’t want to assume right now, but he reached out, pressing his left hand to Shiro’s face, their marks meeting, an attempt to calm. Shiro blinked, his frown fading a little.

“Your birthday! I never knew! You never told _anyone_ . I even tried to _bribe_ you once! And of all days, it’s _today._ We found each other on your _birthday_ ,” Shiro was breathless, eyes dark and wild.

Keith couldn’t help but smile, though, indigo eyes filled with mirth. Shiro had tried to bribe him, back when he was a cadet. Even though Shiro could have quite easily accessed the information on his own, he was too respectful to ever do that. So, instead, he resorted to trying everything he could to get Keith to disclose the information on his own. Keith never relented. He’d meant to, at some point, but things kind of...happened, and then Shiro was gone. But here they were, on Keith’s birthday, bonded as soulmates. Shiro was right, it was…something.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, but I _was_ a bit distracted,” he couldn’t fight the smirk that crept onto his face, but he knew there was a blush on his cheeks betraying him, “But that wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out. I am sorry for that.”

“At least… I know now,” Shiro started to smile, and Keith felt like he was starting to accomplish his goal, “The reason I always wanted to know was to celebrate with you… Didn’t seem like you really did that. Thought you deserved it.”

Shiro’s face was so genuine, his words flowing through Keith like gentle knives through his heart. He hadn’t been told he deserved anything in so long, much less to be celebrated. God, he’d missed this man so much. He was always so honest, so see-through for Keith. How could Keith ever fall for anyone else? The mark on his palm tingled faintly, and he was suddenly so, so grateful that fate had chosen Shiro for him. No one else would be right.

And it was there, in this revelation, gazes locked and the silence not feeling heavy but more loving than anything Keith had ever felt in his life, that he found himself leaning up on his toes and pressing his lips against Shiro’s. It wasn’t a conscious thought, really, not planned or strategized like most of his actions. It was like a magnet, those eyes that were like deep liquid silver drawing him in and the closer he got the less he could avoid how much he wanted to kiss his gorgeous lips.

He tried not to think about the fact that he’d made the first move, or that he’d never kissed before and was probably doing a horrible job. Instead, he focused on moving his lips gently against Shiro’s, who was currently starting to move his too now that he was winding out of his shock. A firm arm wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. He made a sharp noise at the motion, but sunk closer, leaning into Shiro’s chest and touch. Shiro was taking the lead, licking Keith’s lips as if asking for entrance, which Keith all-too-eagerly allowed. Their tongues wrapped around each other in an explorative dance, Keith a bit sloppy but Shiro ever the expert. Fingers wrapped into Keith’s hair, and Keith found he had to place a hand on Shiro’s shoulder for balance. It felt like days, but after a few minutes their lips parted, both of them gasping for air. Their eyes locked, both blushing but grinning wide.

“So. You kissed me first,” Shiro murmured, his tone sly in a way Keith hadn’t heard before, especially directed at him.

“Y-Yeah… I thought that could be my birthday present…” Keith averted his gaze, blush carrying from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Now _he_ wanted to hide.

Shiro’s eyes widened, not expecting that response. “Keith…” a whisper, “Keith, I’m yours. Forever bound, right? I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m not a birthday present. Your present will be late, but you’re getting one, I promise.”

Shiro had been brushing his bangs out of his face as he spoke, forcing him to meet his eyes. Keith was trying not to tear up, biting his lip too hard but not caring. He nodded, a smile growing as the words really sunk in.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. But, if anything, _anything_ ever happens to you again,” Keith narrowed his eyes at Shiro, tone serious, “I’ll find you, Takashi.”

“Okay,” he chuckled, knowing the words were true, “but I promise, I’ll always find you when you’re lost, Keith.” Shiro kissed Keith’s knuckles where they gripped his shirt.

Keith let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “Okay. Deal. _Soulmate_ ,” he pressed another kiss to Shiro’s smiling lips, “Thank you for being mine.”

“Silly,” Shiro shook his head, kissing back softly, “Happy birthday, Keith. I love you.”

Keith’s heart almost stopped, he knew he was tearing up now.

“I love you too, Takashi.”

*

And it was a deal. Throughout the years with Voltron, fighting a war they never signed up for, they always stuck by each other. Even through the panic attacks and nightmares Shiro went through, and Keith trying to handle new people. When Keith found out who he truly was, where he came from, Shiro stood by him and never batted an eyelash. They never doubted each other, always growing, nurturing the bond that fate had given them. Even when Shiro was lost and no one knew where he had gone, Keith never gave up, knew in his soul that he was still alive. When the time came for Keith to try and learn more about the Galra, Shiro understood and they took their time apart. It was fine to be apart, their natural trust and bond holding strong even while apart. And with the distance, they each grew and honed their own skills. Through being with the Galra, the Blades, Keith met his mother and even got to introduce her to the love of his life.

*

**Epilogue:**

From that first day, when Shiro crashed landed on Earth, Keith had never spent another birthday alone. He learned, little by little, that he was allowed to be loved, supported. That maybe, just maybe, he deserved it. And decades later, you might even find him wearing a matching gold band with a certain someone (who asked who, we’ll never know, much to Pidge’s frustration).

One thing is for sure though, it all started with a little bit of silver and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment, or come yell at me about Sheith on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Shipsrmythirst)/[Tumblr](http://shipsrmythirst.tumblr.com).


End file.
